When her past is revealed
by MissTrory
Summary: Hermione, who is she really, this is what Harry and Ron will ask themselves when a longtime friend 'Bronche Bouvair' comes to Hogwarts, bringing with him Hermione's past and true heritage ..HG/DM
1. Information

A little summary to help you understand what's going to happen in my story!  
  
Hermione Granger is really a Miliano, the oldest pureblood family in the wizarding world. The Miliano family were descendants of Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor. The two families were joined together when Roberto Miliano (Slytherin) married Jules Bouvair (Gryffindor). From their marriage, although it wasn't known by any except a few save Dumbledore, and the Potters, but the Potters were dead, and Dumbledore sworn to secrecy until Hermione Granger's fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
The Miliano's were thought to have ceased to exist, as they thought that Roberto and Jules Miliano had no heir. They feared that they would be targeted during Voldemort's reign, and quickly sent little Hermione 'Granger' Miliano to go and live with her cousin Bronche Bouvair in New York. The Bouvair's were unaffected during Voldemort's reign, since they kept to themselves, although they were known, they associated with the proper people to be kept from being targeted. But the Miliano's were not like that, they were stubborn, and outspoken.  
  
So, the Bouvair's raised Hermione until she was five and the Grangers came along to adopt her. The Grangers lived in New York until Hermione was 10 then moved to England, so that Hermione could go to Hogwarts.  
  
By now, Hermione influenced by her cousin Bronche Bouvair, though she was unaware that he was a wizard until she was 12 and came down to New York to visit him. Bronche Bouvair who was also the same age as Hermione, took her around and they hung out in downtown New York. Unknown to their parents, kids their age was part of gangs.  
  
Bronche and Hermione were no exception to this. They were part of the gang called Felis. Felis (the Latin word for felines) consisted of the cleverest and mischievous witches and wizards in New York, also the most stubborn it is said. So already at a young age, Hermione knew how to get a guy, apply makeup, dress in a way that was not too innocent, but also not too skanky at the same time, and most of all . . . she knew how to dance! Yes, Hermione was known through the New York gangs with her dancing, using all the moves she picked up from other dancers, she combined them together to make her own little world of dancing. She was known to dance her way to the top, getting specific guys where her gang would lure the information out of him, or whatever they needed. It was harsh, she knew this, but it was also survival, once joining the gang, there was no turning back.  
  
Now Hermione at this age was accepted into this gang not because she was a witch, because she didn't know at that age what she was. She was accepted because of Noair Lilone, who was Bronche's best friend, well best guy friend. Noair and Hermione when introduced used to butt heads, until they both caved and became like brother and sister.  
  
Now the Felis gang was the top gang in New York, the most respected the richest, and the best! Though the Arga's were always taking every chance they got to try and take the Felis spot in the world of Gangs.  
  
Hermione's act at Hogwarts, was simply that, and act. She was never truly herself at Hogwarts, she played the innocent little teacher's pet to the fullest. She had taken several acting classes in New York. Like everything else, she excelled in acting. She thought it was time for a little bit of change, so she left her hair messy, wore baggy clothes, no make up, and cried easily.  
  
So that's the Hermione that we all know. . . Now what happens when Bronche and Noair's *well I won't say* bring out the New York Hermione, the true Hermione, mixed in with a bit of pure innocence.  
  
AN: Well I hope, that will give you a better understanding about my story!. . . lol. . . I have the next few chapters ready, and I'm going to start typing them, but tell me what you think, and this is my first Harry Potter fic, so please don't flame, well not much at least. Hope you like it! Much Luv! 


	2. The New York Hermione

Chapter 1 : The New York Hermione  
  
Hermione woke up to a nagging feeling, but dismissed it as nothing more than excitement at seeing her friends again. She headed into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. As she walked out of her bathroom she headed over to her closet and pulled out a pair of stretchy comfortable but snug cotton jeans, and slipped a dark brown corset top over her bra pulling it into place. 'Okay, makeup time' Hermione thought with amusement. She had decided to reverse into the old New York days. So she decided it was time for the Janet Jackson 'smoky' eyed effect. She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron! At this, she grinned devishly.  
  
Hogwarts; Platform 9 ¾  
  
" Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted happily as she ran towards them and embraced both of them in a hug.  
  
"Err . . . hi! Um, do we know you?" Harry questioned politely 'Hmph' Hermione thought to herself, if he wanted to be that way. She'd give him a little something to puzzle over.  
  
"Harry," she sighed, "Don't you even remember that night we spent together?" While saying this, she raised a hand and trailed a finger down his cheek and watched as both Harry's and Ron's faces turned beet red, and Harry was mouthing wordlessly at her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You guys! It's me!" Harry and Ron stared at her blankly. "Lord," Hermione muttered under her breath before saying exasperatedly. "You know, me, Hermione?. Your best friend?"  
  
Hermione could have sworn she saw a light bulb click to the on button in their heads. "Hermione!" They chorused together disbelievingly. "Yes! Jeez, guys! It's just a bit of make up"  
  
"Yah, but." Ron's voice trailed off as he stared at her breasts.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled shrilly, though very amused. "My face is up here, not down there."  
  
Harry sniggered as Ron grew red in embarrassment and his ears and neck matched his face. He quickly muttered an apology at Hermione.  
  
"Well, come on you guys. Let's go get a compartment." Hermione walked off leaving a shocked Harry and Ron staring at the hypnotically sway of her hips.  
  
Wordlessly they glanced at each other, to Hermione, and then back to each other before finally snapping out of the trance they seemed to be in.  
  
About an hour and a half had passed and Hermione decided to go and maybe find Ginny, or perhaps Lavender, and Parvati, as Ron and Harry were still talking about Quidditch.  
  
She wandered past an open door when she heard that familiar New York drawl say in mock surprise "Mione!"  
  
Recognizing the voice, Hermione quickly spun around and stared at the compartment full of Slytherins and her long time best friend. "Bronche" she yelled in surprise. She ran towards him and embraced him into a hug.  
  
Bronche looked her up and down appreciatively. "So we've changed to Little Miss Innocent now have we?" "Yeah, well, I figured I'd be a good little girl in Hogwarts." laughed Hermione, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I'm going to be attending Hogwarts with you, milady," he said with a small wink."  
  
Hermione squealed in happiness, then remembered the crowd of Slytherins that were in the compartment.  
  
"So Bouvair, you want to introduce us to that fine thang you got here?" Hermione turned towards the voice and giggled flirtingly with a glance at Bronche to shut him up.  
  
"Draco, you don't remember me?" Hermione put on a fake pout and sad face. She leaned over to whisper into his ear. "Well, well, never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy" she stressed his name, "thought of me, as a 'fine thang', as you put it." She reached a hand up to his face and reenacted the scene with Harry as she stroked a finger lightly down his pale cheek. "The name's Granger, Hermione Granger" she whispered seductively.  
  
When she pulled away, she winked at Bronche, and waited for Draco to intake what she had just said, and sure enough. "GRANGER? And what's this about her outfit being innocent? But..b..but..Granger?" Malfoy sputtered, and Hermione laughed coyly as the other Slytherins looked at her shocked. She winked again and Bronche and leaned up to his ear and whispered. "We'll talk later okay?"  
  
"No prob. sweet thang." He replied with a smirk and pulled her up for a quick light kiss on the lips.  
  
Hermione smiled at him and walked out with that same hypnotizing sway of her hips. 


	3. AN

Hey! I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and honestly I didn't really plan on updating at all!!! I got a little bored so I decided to read over this story, and I decided I did like it, and I would like it to continue, only problem is I don't want to continue it, so I was wondering if anyone would like to continue the story for me, just take the plot and write the rest.  
  
If anyone is interested please email me at missvicky_@hotmail.com!!! And much thanks to all those that reviewed!! 


End file.
